In recent years, electronic trading systems have gained a widespread acceptance for trading items. For example, electronic trading systems have been created which facilitate the trading of financial instruments such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures, or other suitable financial instruments. Such electronic trading systems often have a number of clients or terminals connected to a trading platform by a communications network, such as the Internet or a virtual private network, for example. Each client or terminal of such a trading system may include various input devices, such as keyboards or mouses. In some instances, users may use keyboards that are specifically designed or configured for use in an electronic trading system.